The research program is directed towards an understanding of the regulatory mechanisms of hemoglobin transition at the molecular level. Fetal hemoglobin levels in venous blood of women with normal and hydatidiform molar pregnancy will be determined. Levels of three chorionic polypeptide hormones in serum of these patients will also be measured.